The Time Child
by Nerd3424
Summary: An impossible child born of Kronos, Zach and his friends must venture to save Leo. Meanwhile his kidnappers have doubts about their master Nyx.
1. The Unmentioned

**_Zach POV_**

I Iris-Messaged Leo as soon as I got home. Well the closest thing to home I have, my room in the orphanage. You see, Leo has been my best friend since we became roommates and we stayed friends after he left. He told all about all the boarding schools and orphanages he's been to. It was a good life until some monster Leo called an eidelion possessed the warden.( That's what we call the old lady who runs the orphanage.) I killed it by almost killing the warden. I saw Leo freak out staring at something above my head. There was a glowing, silver hourglass over my head. Leo explained who my dad was and why my mom died:I couldn't be alive, my dad was half dead lying in Tartarus. His name is Kronos. My mom disintegrated when I was born.

So back to the Iris-Message. "Hey Leo it's, Zach,"

"Hey dude, I'm kind of busy right now," Leo said distractedly.

"What's more important than me," I asked sarcastically.

"Ha I win," said a girl I didn't know

"No fair someone IMed me,"Leo complained.

A girl stepped into the shot "and who is this?" She asked running a hand through her blonde hair. I froze time. And threw on a tuxedo I had managed to get. Don't ask how. "What the hades!"mystery girl exclaimed. I had moved five feet and changed clothes.

"Dammit did I tell you about that?" Leo asked angrily, but I could here the admiration in his voice.

"Gotta look sharp for the ladies," I winked

"I have a boyfriend,"mystery girl stated.

"Zach, Annabeth. Annabeth, Zach" Leo said clearly annoyed.

"Annabeth as in Annabeth Chase? The Annabeth? I've heard so much about you," Just between me and my readers, all I heard was that she was a know-it-all, cocky, pompous- I'm stopping myself because I'm kid friendly.

"Really" she asked, smiling now

"Yea Leo said your a very beautiful, clever girl"I said. Damn I'm a good actor.

She punched Leo lightly obviously embarrassed." So Zach who's your godly parent?" Leo signaled for me to not answer. But if you know me you know I don't take rules seriously.

"Well I never knew my parents," I said stalling until I could think of a god/goddess I could be related to " but my godly parent is definitely," still stalling "Apate (goddess of lying) and I'm guessing yours is Aphrodite ,"

"No" she laughed slightly " Athena,"

"Really? Are you sure? Because looking at you I'm pretty sure you're a child of the goddess of beauty." If I knew anything at that moment it was that sucking up to Annabeth was going to take me far in life.

"I'm sure" she smiled "How come I haven't seen you around camp? I know you're not a camper,"

"I'm just very good at not being seen,"I said as I disappeared. An old trick I learned. I do it by pulling my self through time to a different location. Kind of like what Leo calls "shadow travel" I appeared between Annabeth and Leo, my arms on their shoulders. "Like I said not being seen,"

"I didn't know you could time warp so far," Leo said obviously proud of me.

"I used the IM as a conduit. Aren't you so proud?" I smirked.

"What are you two talking about?" Annabeth asked confused.

"There's no lying to you, Zach is a son of Kronos. Before you tell me that it's impossible, he was claimed. An hourglass was the symbol. If that's not Kronos than what is?" Leo said very quickly. I was surprised he could hold his breath that long.

"Whatever you do don't tell Chiron he can't know. Zach can stay in the Hermes cabin until we can find out how this happened," Annabeth said.

"Hello? Guys I know how it happened," Annabeth and Leo just stared at me. "My mother was kidnapped by monsters and taken to the under world. Then, you know I'm like a child of Athena my mother was never pregnant. She was just chosen," I explained.

"I'll consult Rachel," stated Annabeth. "Zach you seem good enough at lying. Come up with a story for how you got here. Leo just follow his lead,"

**_Annabeth POV_**

_The child of time  
Shall in his prime  
Choose love or hate  
On this date  
Next year  
All should fear  
The child's wrath_

**_BOOM!_** Rachel's cave shook and Rachel was hit by falling debris.

"Rachel! Rachel wake up I need to hear the rest of the prophecy! Rachel!"

**_Authors Notes: hey guys for the quest should it be new characters or should I just use Zach, Annabeth, and Leo. Review what you think_**


	2. The 2 New Ones

**_Percy POV_**

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I shook Annabeth awake.

"Wha-what happened?"she mumbled. I quieted her and picked her up. I nodded at Rachel for Jason to get her. Jason and I carried the girls to the camp hospital. When we got there Chiron was helping a new camper I had never seen before other than when we came back for our quest to get two demigods back to camp: a girl and a boy. They hated each other so it was kind of hard.

**_Melody POV (15 minutes ago)_**

I was slammed into a tree by one of the hydras heads and suddenly a tall, thin boy was standing over me. He was trying to defend me, it was outrageously stupid (and kinda cute) since he was unarmed. I stood up and froze, not out of fear or anything I just literally could not move. "Sorry," he said "you have to stay here. Leo, get me a weapon! I'm Zach by the way," A small boy with dark curly hair ran backwards as the hydra charged him. The monster slammed in an invisible wall as Leo ran towards the cabins down the hill. The boy defending me turned around, smiled and disappeared. Suddenly one of the hydra heads seemed to smell me and turned. The others followed and I heard a whistle from behind the hydra. Zach was standing there scythe in hand. Leo stood behind him with two flaming hammers. I'm not sure how he didn't burn his hands. Another boy with black hair and amazing green eyes and a bronze sword stood next to Leo. Suddenly I saw a symbol floating over each of there heads. An hourglass over Zach, a hammer over Leo and a trident over the other boy. I blacked out after that.

**_Xavier POV (present)_**

I woke up in a room full of people. Melody was next to me with some drink and cut-up squares of something. I sat up and was shoved back down by a tall blonde kid who I swear wasn't there a second ago. Another boy shoved the blonde kid back and said "go easy on him, Zach. Sheesh," I sat up again and had one of those squares of food shoved down my throat. Could it be? It was. My favorite smell engulfed me. I eagerly reached for the bag Melody was holding and she slapped my hand away. The boy who shoved Zach away explained "this stuff kills you if you have to much. Here," he handed me the cup melody was holding. It tasted like monster. I pounded the glass in seconds. The taste of monster reminded me of my mom. Neglectful, annoying, hateful mother. Oh how much I hated her.

"You good, light switch?" Zach asked me.

"Light switch?" I croaked. It hurt to breath.

"You were glowing," Melody explained. I stood up. "Woah there man! Sit back haven't had time to heal,"

"Heal from what?"I said and then I remembered I hated Melody, "and glowing, I always am. I'm perfect,"

"We were riding here in the car. Remember? Well the car was hit by an acid ball. We all ran when it crashed. It exploded seconds later. With you still in it. When we found you, you were unconscious, glowing and kind of had no legs," I looked down to see my legs.

"Well what happened? Did they grow back? Or is this yet another prank Melody?" My voice rose angrily and I started to glow.

**_Zach POV_**

"Hey man, chill. I'm Zach and you are?" I asked the glowing kid standing there yelling at Melody.

"Xavier but you can call me X or X-man." I relaxed. Zach seemed like an ok guy.

"I know how you feel. The unaccepted, left out feeling. Like you don't belong. I lived in a hell prison of an orphanage. The only person who ever accepted me was Leo. Where is he?" I limped away from the bed "hey Leo get over here!" I yelled to him

"Hey glow-stick," he smiled, pulled a screwdriver from his tool belt and nervously spun it in his hand.

"Call me X" Xavier said and he hobbled out of the infirmary.

"Hey Melody,"I turned to her

"My friends call me Mel"she smiled. It brightened the room more than X-man glowing.

"I never got to thank you for helping take care of me." I saw Annabeth looking at me like a predator looking over prey.

"And?" Mel walked over to me. She looked me up and down. I looked down and realized I was wearing a torn acid-burned tuxedo. I must have looked terrible.

I smiled and looked down at her "I want to thank you," I smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and i was surprised. I thought it would be a short, sweet kiss. Well it was sweet alright.


	3. The Gifts

**_Authors note: To all you "delightful" readers: please review. I'm very busy and I need ideas. You guys are like my focus group. Should I add characters that stay back at camp half-blood during the quest? They would give supplies and information._**

**_Like:  
Cooper/Coop- son of Iris(free Iris message for his friends;)  
Sally/Sly- daughter of Hermes(overnight delivery mail)  
Marcus/Mark-son of Athena(****ing genius)_**

**_Zach POV_**

"Melody, Melody, Melody." I repeated it over and over. It was 3:36 a.m. I didn't have a watch and I didn't need one. I was in the Hermes cabin because there was no Kronos cabin and we couldn't tell Chiron. (Or anyone for that matter)

"Hey lover-boy Leo wants you at bunker 9," Xavier's smile blinded me in the pitch black. His smile literally brightened the room.

"Got it, glow-stick. You going to or is this a private affair?"

"All 3 of us are going," Melody stepped into the light of X's face. I smiled and reached out to grab my scythe and my backpack. "I got em," Mel held out her hand and helped me out of bed. She started to walk out, "I'll leave while you change,"

"I sleep in my clothes. Kind of a habit. I always was ready to run away from the orphanage,"Mel turned and her smile fell.

"That's so sad," X nodded and the light started to fade. We left the cabin undetected.

**_o-O-o_**

"Glad you could make it," Leo said as he opened the door.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. So what's the deal and why can't it wait," I grabbed Mel's hand and she smiled at me.

"I got you all gifts,"Leo said in his regular ear to ear grin.

"Gods Leo it couldn't wait?" I said and Mel squeezed my hand I calmed down a little. It was good to have someone to keep me in check.

Leo's grin widened if that were possible. "No. There hand made and I used stolen supplies. I couldn't have just given them to you. Someone would have seen.

"Why are you complaining? You were already awake," Mel smiled.

"Yea and should I tell Leo what you were muttering?" X's face opened in a shit-eating grin.

"Have you ever had a scythe go through your stomach? Do you want to? There you just answered your own question,"Mel squeezed my hand again and I stepped down.

"Speaking of scythes..." Leo ran to a table on the other side of the room. "Think fast!" Leo chucked a ****ing scythe straight at me. Time slowed and I caught it easily.

"What the Hades man!?" Mel stepped closer to me almost defensively, like she would block anything else Leo threw.

Leo smiled and dug through his tool belt pulling out a bronze necklace. He walked over and handed it to Mel. She looked it over for traps and put it on. Leo reached for it and his hand flew back. "Enchanted, no one can take it while you're wearing it. But..." He looked at me and reached out again " ... If they aren't trying to take it..." he wrapped his fingers around the chain. "... They can touch it. That's good so someone doesn't hurt them self" he looked at me again eyes full of jealousy and pride. The student surpasses the master. I'm a year younger than Leo and already got a "girlfriend" I guess you would call it. We did make out so, I don't know.

**_Melody POV_**

A necklace. Really Leo? Zach gets a scythe and I get a damn necklace. I realized just in time that Zach and Leo were old friends and if I killed Leo Zach would be mad. He was so lucky he had witnesses.

"The necklace amplifies your powers," Leo explained seeing the look on my face.

"Powers?" Zach asked surprised.

"Melody is a daughter of Hecate, goddess, well Titan really, of magic and the mist,"

"How do you know this and don't?"I ask.

"My friend, Hazel said your mom told her,"

"Cool, cool. What about me!?" Xavier's voice shook the room

Leo ran over to some sphere lying on a desk and pressed a few buttons. A glass sword lowered from the ceiling. "Lantern sword. Glows when you wield it. But it still kills monster because of the celestial bronze frame and micro-wire,"

"Huh?"

"Super tiny wires embedded in the glass kill monsters. Be careful. It also kills humans. Same for you Zach,"

**_o-O-o_**

No weapons for me. Lame.  
Waking up in the dead of night. Lame.  
Hearing my crush repeatedly saying my name at 3 fricken a.m. Good in a creepy way.  
Learning I could bend reality to my will. Amazing.

I could do magic and control the mist.

A yell snapped me out of my thoughts. "Melody," it was Zach. I smiled and stood up. "Annabeth needs us now," Perfect. I hear my best-friend/boyfriend(I'm not sure on that) calling my name. It's about another girl. Why does the universe hate me.

Authors note: please leave me a damn review I'll help you with your relationship problems (Well some of you, if it's a good review)


	4. The Enemy

**_Zach POV_**

I threw some clothes at Melody, who happened to be wearing my shirt because she had no pajamas when she came to Camp Half-Blood. "Gods, we've had people want to have urgent meetings with us twice in two hours." She mumbled. I started to walk out so Mel could change but she called me, " Hey Zach. You don't have to leave,"

"Yes it would be rude if I di-" I stopped as tendrils of mist came out of Mel. They wrapped around her and dissolved in seconds. She was wearing the clothes she had been holding. "Wow. That was surprisingly hot." Mel walked over and kissed me on the cheek. I stuck my hand out and my scythe flew into it. We left the Hermes cabin holding hands. I closed my eyes. "not two hours. It's been three. It's 6:43. Leo called for us at 3:36."

"How would you know"Mel played with her necklace absent-mindedly.

I smiled and put my arm around her. "I shouldn't tell you this, but I'm a son of Kronos."

"Oh I see. That explains the freezing me and how you reacted so fast when Leo threw that scythe at you." Her voice turned to mock anger. "I swear if you pause or slow time and do something to me!"

"Relax, Relax." I squeezed Mel lightly, " These powers are for fighting and screwing with Xavier and Leo. Not for messing with my girlfriend." Mel stepped closer to me. We were walking in synch.

**_Annabeth POV_**

Percy and I were in the Hades cabin " I just worry about them. That prophecy says 'all should fear, the child's wrath,"I said to Percy

"That prophecy could be talking about all monsters, or all hamburgers, or anything. For Hades sake, Annabeth relax! It hurts me to see you like this."

I took Percy's hand in mine. "I'm just tired. But your right, I should relax." There was more than lack of sleep going on, but I wasn't going to worry Percy. It was just a nightmare.

"Are you sure it's not something else." Percy looked me directly in the eyes.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I am not on my-" Zach and Melody walked in. I quickly dropped Percy's hand. "Next time try not to get yourself killed." I said to Percy. I gave him that look that meant 'play along'

"I will. Sheesh, Wise Girl relax." He caught on. I guess Seaweed Brains head wasn't completely full of kelp after all. He left the room after winking at me.

"So he's your boyfriend." Zach said the second Percy was out of earshot.

"Is it that obvious?" I shoved a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"No. I talked to some Aphrodite camper that was totally in love with him."

"I swear to Zeus, if Lucy tries to take him from me."

"She won't. I talked some sense into her." He make air-quotes around 'talked'.

"Please, sit down, both of you. What's wrong Mel?" She looked up from the floor. I saw pain in her eyes. No matter what anyone says about me, I am not heartless. I stood up and put my arm around her. She looked at me and then Zach.

"I just saw when Zach first arrived here." She looked back at Zach.

"Gods no, Mel. Let me explain." She looked at me solemnly. " Zach hadn't even met you yet you can't blame him."

"And plus all that stuff I said was bull." I looked at Zach. He was telling the truth. I was going to kill Leo. "I had only heard bad things, like she was a cocky know-it-all and she was a total wimp about spiders." Never mind, I was going torture Leo. Death would be too easy

"I don't blame either of you. It just hurts." A tear ran down Melody's face.

The air turned cold and the room grew darker. "If this hurts then you are not the half the warrior I thought you were."

I knew that voice. It still haunted my dreams. "Nyx."

"No getting past you, huh. You are so smart." I didn't know ancient beings were capable of sarcasm until that moment.

The door flew open. Xavier was there. His sword was glowing so brightly it hurt to look at it. "Zach tell me before you face any darkness monsters." A flashlight was floating over his head. A ****ing flashlight. If your reading this Hyperion, very original. Oh that's right, you can't read sarcasm. Xavier swung his sword through the dark silhouette of Nyx, which disintegrated.

**_(A/N review please, and tell your friends to read)_**


	5. The other team

**_A/N: This is the "Bad" Guys POV chapter don't like, don't read. Flame all you want, as long as I get a review I'm happy. And my baby and puppy are happy. Hahaha are you ready to travel? Because that was a guilt trip. No not really I'm sorry.i know I'm babbling but I'm writing at 12:30 and I literally did not sleep at all last night._**

**_Ben's POV_**

Ty lunged at me and I parried easily, knocking aside his sword. He was definitely the son of Menoetius (Titan of rash decisions). Scar dropped from the ceiling and threw him the sword he caught he tried to charge me immediately. "Scar really?" I blocked and had my sword at his throat in seconds. Nobody moved. They all knew I would do it. They all knew I was crazy enough to kill dropped down again and put a hand my shoulder. She knocked Ty across the room and ran a hand through her hair. I loved the way thing light shimmered off of it,like and the way the red tips. I shut down all my emotion. And thought only about one thing: killing Zachary Jordan, the bane of my existence. I raised my sword again, ready to train.

"Hey Scarlet. You versus me." Using her full name did the trick. She opened her hands and a gust of wind blew into them, her swords, if you could call them that. They were 3ft poles curved like candy canes. Sure they were serrated, sharper than Athena, and had barbed points at the end of each one but they didn't seem that threatening, until you saw the wielder. Scar was...how to put this... She looked like she had been attacked by the animals, the superhero, because a group of the animals attacked. She killed them. All of them. When two got away, She hunted them down and literally had them for dinner.

She charged and disappeared mid-swing. Immediately I looked up. Scars dad, Lelantos, was Titan of the air and stalking prey. Her mom was also an ex-hunter of Artemis, so basically Scar was born to hunt and kill. I saw her for a second and then I couldn't breath. If I tried I would have had my throat slit. She had put loop of her "swords" around my neck. I did the natural thing I grabbed them both and flipped Scar over me. She almost sat up but my sword touched her throat. She shoved it aside and stood up. I was crazy but I wasn't crazy enough to kill Scar. She turned and kissed me. I smiled. "Get a room." Tyler said. He dodged as Scars knife flew past his ear.

"Haha missed me."

"I meant to. I never miss my target." Tyler turned and looked to see the knife sticking out of the wall. A look of fear came over him. "It's a normal knife. I don't want to kill you just yet." We all hate Tyler. Even though he's our leader, he's an idiot.

"Please do." Elizabeth begged. "If I do my mom will kill me."

"Ell, she'd kill me too. Your mom doesn't care about my life. Only the prophecy matters to her."

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but yes that is true." Nyx's voice explained. "The only thing that matters now is killing the son of Kronos." I put my arm around Scar's waist. "Stop that! Emotion makes you weak."

I scowled "Show yourself and then maybe I'll stop." A shadow formed in the shape of a person and then solidified into Nyx. "I thought about it. I won't stop. We're more than warriors. We're friends. We are a team."

"Good. You understand. You need to stick together."Nyx walked over and put her hand on my cheek. I slapped her hand away with my free arm. I pulled Scar closer to me and looked at her. We had known each other long enough to talk without saying a word.

_'Ben relax.'_

_'Scar, Nyx is powerful but she doesn't scare me.'_

_'Just be careful. Okay?'_

_'Okay.'_

"Don't touch me." I growled at Nyx.

"Even Tyler wouldn't stand up to me. Even he knows that is a stupid decision."

I shrugged "People do stupid things for love." We all looked towards the door. Jason was standing there, leaning on the door frame. Not Jason son of Jupiter, Jason son of Metis

"You're late. Training started hours ago, brain boy."

**_Scar's POV_**

Jay shrugged and walked over to us.

" Hi guys'Ello Nyx. Long time no see." His British accent was the only reason I hadn't killed myself during one of his briefings. "One of my informants told me about what happened at camp."

"Did they now? And who was that?" Nyx asked.

"Ah-ah-ah. My business is my business. You want us to go to Camp Half-Blood pretend to be godborns. (That's our term for the demigods not born of titans.) You want us to kidnap the Flame. (Again our slang. It means the son of Hephaestus that controls fire. They're very rare you know.) He's the way to Zachariah." Nyx cringed at the name.

"How'd you find all that out?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sis owed me a favor."

"You have a sister?" I was deeply surprised.

"Athena's my sister." Jason said.

"Why did she owe you?" He looked down at his feet.

"Long story...but still I want the book. If I'm going to do this I want my book."

Ben and I made eye contact. In a split second I understood this.

_'What book?'_

_'I like zebras' (A/N Throne of Fire reference. Oh Snap Son!) that or 'I don't know'_

_'I'll drill him later'_

_'You're a terrible person'_

_'Not like that. I meant drill him for information'_

_'Doesn't matter why you drill a guy'_

_'I meant interrogate'_

_'I know, I'm a sick weasel' (A/N reference number two) that or 'I know, I'm just kidding'_

_'Good. And I promise I'm not drilling anyone'_

_'But me right?'_

_'Sorry but not now'_

_'Yes, that means later'_ On that happy note I looked away. Our conversation was over. Keep in mind that all happened in less than a second.

"Fine, you can have the book." Nyx held out her hand. In it formed a book: _Η ιστορία της Ελλάδας_. Luckily for me I can understand greek perfectly. The books title was The History of Greece.

"I want

"We all get something. I get to talk to gramps." Nyx's face went pale, which was extremely creepy because of her solid black eyes. She nodded, obviously displeased.

**_Ben's POV_**

"Well, well what do you two want." I looked down at my crappy, beat-up sword and thought of my old one. It was Stygian iron and imperial gold melted together. It reminded me of the sword, back-biter, which Luke had owned, before it was turned into Kronos's scythe. I wanted my sword back. I had lost it on a spying mission to Olympus that Nyx even didn't know about until we got back. I looked at Scar.

'Should I ask for my sword back?'

'I don't know'

'What are you thinking about asking for?'

'We all get free passage in and out of Tartarus or... the power to turn invisible' There was something else. She was hiding something from me.

'Nice, and the third thing?'

'Maybe after this we could go live in the mortal world and come back to Tartarus for missions and stuff.' She said embarrassed at first but then relaxed

'That sounds nice. Just say: I wish for all of us to have free passage in and out of Tartarus so we can live in the mortal world and come to Tartarus when you need us'

"I wish for all of us to have free passage in and out of Tartarus so we can live in the mortal world and come to Tartarus when you need us"Nyx's jaw drop. I smiled.

" And I want my sword back." All eyes were on me. That sword was powerful. I was powerful. I had lost that sword when I was 6. That was before I started training. If I had it now, Metis knows what I could do.


End file.
